


A kiss where it hurts

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Mild canon injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: There’s almost nothing to see, just a small graze high on Zhan Yao’s cheek. But from the way he winced when Bai Yutong touched it, there’ll be a lovely blue-green bruise there by tomorrow morning. It’s irrelevant whether anyone can see it or not though. Bai Yutong knows it’s there. Knows he failed Zhan Yao when he let him get hurt, again.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	A kiss where it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

There’s almost nothing to see, just a small graze high on Zhan Yao’s cheek. But from the way he winced when Bai Yutong touched it, there’ll be a lovely blue-green bruise there by tomorrow morning. It’s irrelevant whether anyone can see it or not though. Bai Yutong knows it’s there. Knows he failed Zhan Yao when he let him get hurt, again. 

They’re in his office, the blinds closed for at least the semblance of privacy, although they know such a thing is only fleeting in the SCI offices. Zhan Yao is sitting on the edge of Bai Yutong’s desk, and Bai Yutong steps between his legs without hesitation. He leans in close, bringing his hand up to Zhan Yao’s cheek. He’s gentle when he brushes his fingers over the graze. The last thing he wants to do is cause more pain. 

“It doesn’t hurt much,” Zhan Yao assures him, his own hand fisting into Bai Yutong’s shirt to pull him in closer. He’s not lying – he wouldn’t lie to Bai Yutong, not any more. “I’m fine.”

“You’re hurt.” The words come out as a growl. Bai Yutong leans in, pressing his lips softly to the reddened area. His next words are quieter. “I’m sorry.”

Zhan Yao hooks his legs around Bai Yutong, holding him in place. “Nothing to apologise for. And besides, you’ve just kissed it better.”


End file.
